Leéme
by Aleowo
Summary: 2da Guerra Mundial, Alemania & los 90's. Una aventura con una mujer mayor, dos re-encuentros, un juicio, un secreto y alguien que los unirá por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la TRAMA... es de una película. (Ojalá sepan cuál, si no, esperen hasta el final haha :P broma, si quieren saber me mandan un mensaje :D)_

* * *

**_1995, Berlin._**

Edward está preparando su desayuno, poniendo la mesa para dos personas. Él tiene 51 años, pero representa menos. Deja dos tenedores en la mesa y luego va hacia la nevera para sacar un vino ya que tiene ansias de hacerlo desde anoche. No hay vino. Sonríe y unas arrugas en sus ojos se hacen notar. Él hace todo con un deliberado silencio, mirando a veces hacia la habitación de al fondo para asegurarse de no estar haciendo mucho ruido. Se pone a revolver unos huevos, luego saca un poco y los pone en un plato. Se sienta y se los come en silencio. Luego se levanta, va hacia el lavaplatos sin hacer mucho ruido.

La habitación de al fondo se abre y Tanya sale de ahí, desnuda. Ella es atractiva, joven y con su cabello rubio llegándole hasta un poco más allá de sus senos.

-No me despertaste- susurró Tanya rascándose una pierna con la otra y apoyándose en la entrada de la cocina.

-Estabas durmiendo-susurró Edward levantando las cejas.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

-Dejaste que siguiera durmiendo porque no soportas desayunar conmigo- dijo Tanya.

Edward se pone serio porque sabe que es medio verdad pero no reacciona luego de unos segundos cuando ve que Tanya regresa al dormitorio.

-Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad, te preparé unos huevos- gritó Edward. Se levantó de su asiento y sirvió los huevos en el mismo plato donde había comido. –No podría haberte preparado huevos si no quisiera verte- siguió gritando.

Tanya aparece, vistiendo un vestido blanco y tratando de mantenerse seria.

-¿Té o café?- preguntó Edward dándose vuelta.

-¿Alguna mujer se ha quedado lo suficiente como para encontrar qué mierda hay en tu cabeza?- preguntó Tanya.

Edward le dio la espalda y sonrió.

-¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?- preguntó Tanya.

-Iré a ver a mi hija- respondió Edward.

-¿Tu hija?- preguntó Tanya un tanto curiosa. –Te has mantenido bastante callado acerca de ella-

-¿Sí?- dijo Edward extrañado. -Ella ha estado afuera del país por un año. ¿Dijiste té?- preguntó Edward sonriendo.

L-L-L-L

Edward abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Tanya pasara.

-Bueno… me voy- dijo Tanya para luego sonreír ya que era obvio.

Edward sonrió y asintió.

-Dale saludos a tu hija- dijo Tanya.

Edward se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla derecha. Esperó un momento hasta que sus tacones dejaran de escucharse. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Observó el desastre de su última sesión de sexo y suspiró. Luego fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

Un U-Bahn* amarillo pasó.

L-L-L-L

**_Diciembre, 1958._**

Edward ahora tiene 15 y está sentado en un tranvía mirando por la ventana. Está vistiendo un traje negro mal ajustado heredado de su padre, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y gel en su cabello, el cual se supone que lo mantiene hacia atrás. El sudor está en todo su rostro. Una mujer, que parece ser la que corta los boletos, lo está mirando. Edward la mira y se fija que en su pecho lleva una identificación. Lo lee unas dos o tres veces.

-ISABELLA SWAN-

Está seguro de que no podrá recordarlo. Evita su mirada y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Edward se sentía demasiado enfermo en ese momento.

L-L-L-L

_**1995, Berlín.**_

Edward sigue mirando por la ventana.

L-L-L-L

_**1958**_

Edward se levanta de un salto de su asiento, toca la campana y se baja en la siguiente parada.

L-L-L-L

_**1995**_

Edward cierra la ventana.

* * *

U-Bahn: Son los tranvías usados en Berlín, Alemania.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1958**_

Ha empezado a llover. Edward camina cerca de la calle, luciendo más y más enfermo. Hay un camino que conduce hacia un patio e impulsivamente se adentra para no seguir mojándose por la lluvia. Se apoya en una de las paredes y empieza a vomitar. Frente a él hay una tienda de madera abierta y una uniformada del tranvía. El cuerpo de Edward es dado vuelta. Su cara invisible, su mano sobre su boca. Ella deja su máquina de tickets sobre el pavimento y lo agarra por el brazo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- dice Isabella.

Isabella tenía el cabello color café rojizo y estaba en sus treinta. Ella desaparece. Edward vuelve a sentirse mal. Ella reaparece con un balde con agua para limpiar donde Edward había vomitado. Limpia su cara con un trapo húmedo. Luego ella llena otro balde.

-¡Hey niño!- vuelve a llamarlo Isabella.

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto- dice Edward entre lágrimas.

Sin esfuerzo, Isabella toma a Edward en sus brazos. Ella sostiene su cabeza en su pecho, Edward entierra su cabeza en ella y lentamente deja de llorar. Luego levanta la cabeza. Isabella lo mira con tristeza. Los ojos chocolates de ella y los ojos verdes de él se funden. Luego de lo que parece ser una eternidad, Isabella pregunta -¿Dónde vives?-

L-L-L-L

Isabella y Edward caminan a paso lento por las calles. Isabella está llevando la cartera de Edward y también lleva a este del brazo.

L-L-L-L

Ellos terminan la calle. Ahora está nevando. Edward se detiene fuera de su casa, nervioso de que ella pueda entrar.

-Es aquí. Estaré bien ahora. Gracias- susurró.

-Cuídate- susurró Isabella.

Edward sonríe, modula un "Gracias" y entra a su casa. Isabella se queda sola. Mira a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. Se pone en marcha hacia su casa, parando de vez en cuando en los cruces para verificar si es el camino por donde se vino.

Edward la observa desde la ventana de su habitación, curioso por su vacilación.

L-L-L-L

Esme Cullen está en la cocina. Ella hace la cena para la familia Cullen. La deja en la mesa redonda con cinco candelabros. Ama su casa. Su hogar. Aunque sea una casa tradicional. El padre de Edward, Carlisle, es un hombre un tanto preocupado, alto y de cabello claro. Ama el silencio y a su esposa también. Al lado de Edward está Emmett, su hermano, él tiene 18; luego está su hermana mayor Rosalie y su hermana menor Alice.

Edward tiene su libro en frente de él, no toca su comida.

-Estoy preocupada, luce terrible- susurra Esme.

-Él dice que no necesita un doctor- susurra Carlisle.

-Sí lo necesita- dice Alice.

-No necesito un doctor- Dice Edward exasperado.

-Bien entonces- dice Carlisle un tanto enojado.

Esme lo mira reprochándole.

-Carlisle- dice Esme.

-No vamos a pelear acerca de esto. La gente tiene que asumir las responsabilidades de sus vidas- dijo Carlisle mientras empezaba a comer.

L-L-L-L

Edward está acostado en su cama, su cara violentamente inflamada. Esme está con el doctor, un hombre mucho más viejo.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?- preguntó el doctor a Edward.

-15- intercedió Esme preocupada.

-Es fiebre escarlata*. Estará en cama por algunos meses- dijo el doctor.

L-L-L-L

Edward hundió su cabeza en la almohada, tenía un parche húmedo en su cuello. Delirante por la fiebre, siente una presencia en la puerta. Se voltea. Es Alice. Pero aparece Esme y se la lleva.

-Aléjate, Edward es contagioso ahora- dice Esme.

Se desvanecen. La puerta se cierra. En el corredor escuchan al doctor.

-Queme las sábanas. Completo aislamiento. Tres meses mínimo-

Y se fue.

L-L-L-L

Es un día soleado de Marzo. La cama de Edward ha sido movida hacia la ventana para que él pueda disfrutar del sol. Él se sienta en su cama y trabaja en su álbum de estampillas. Esme se está moviendo a su alrededor, limpiando su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Esme.

-Mucho mejor. Apropósito, quería contarte que… el día en que me enfermé, una mujer me ayudó. Una mujer en la calle- dijo Edward mirándola.

-¿Ella te ayudó?- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Sí, ella me trajo a casa- susurra Edward.

Esme mira a su hijo uno segundos -¿Tienes su dirección?- pregunta.

L-L-L-L

Edward está parado sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de flores. Luce perplejo ante tantas campanas con números**. El patio está ruidoso. Obreros entran y salen del edificio.

L-L-L-L

Edward sube las escaleras, las que una vez fueron seguras, ahora en decadencia. El verde y el rojo desteñido se hacen notar en las paredes. Se escucha una canción sentimental a través de la puerta del departamento más pequeño del edificio. En el interior, Isabella está planchando una blusa sin mangas de color azul con flores mientras tararea la canción. Su cabello está sujeto en un tomate pero hay algunos mechones rebeldes que se dejan caer sobre su rostro . Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Edward. Se miran por un momento. Ella suspira y sonríe. Edward le copia.

-Entra- dice Isabella.

* * *

*Fiebre escarlata (o Escarlatina):Infección que se presenta en la garganta y es causada por una bacteria. Síntomas: salpullido, fiebre con escalofríos, dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, náuseas y vomitos, garganta enrojecida y lengua hinchada.

**Campanas con números: Los timbres hoy en día xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**1958**_

El departamento no tiene mucha decoración y contiene pequeñas habitaciones. Tiene una cocina, un lavaplatos, un baño, una mesa y unas pocas sillas de madera. No hay ventanas, solo una puerta en el balcón que deja pasar la luz a la habitación.

Isabella sigue planchando.

-Te compré estas flores, para decir gracias- dijo Edward levantando las flores.

Isabella levantó la mirada por unos segundos -Déjalas por ahí- dijo Isabella para seguir planchando.

Edward dejo las flores cerca del lavaplatos y mientras lo hacía Isabella lo miraba y sonreía. Edward volvió donde Isabella. Ella tiene una manta y ropa encima de la tabla. Nada perturba su ritmo, pasa la plancha una y otra vez, luego dobla la ropa y la coloca encima de una silla.

-Tendría que haber venido antes, pero estuve en cama por tres meses- dijo Edward mirando como la mujer dejaba la ropa en la silla.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?- preguntó Isabella.

-Sí, gracias- susurró Edward.

-¿Siempre has sido débil?- preguntó Isabella.

-Oh, no. Nunca había estado enfermo antes. Es aburrido. No hay nada que hacer. No pude incluso leer- habló Edward.

Isabella levanta la mirada y lo mira con sorpresa. Edward notó su cambio de humor, pero ella deja de mirarlo y continúa planchando. Él empieza a sentirse incómodo con el silencio de ella. Isabella ahora empieza a planchar un par de calzones. Edward mira como sus brazos se mueven. Nota que ella es fuerte. Ella está en paz por ser observada. Luego de unos minutos Isabella deja de planchar.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo. Caminaré contigo. Espérame en el pasillo mientras me cambio- dijo Isabella.

Edward salió hacia el pasillo. La puerta de la cocina estaba ligeramente abierta. Isabella se quita la bata que llevaba puesta y se queda en enaguas. Sus medias están colgando en el respaldo de la silla. Ella toma una y se la pone, deslizándola lentamente por su pierna. Luego la sujeta a la liga. Busca su vestido y la otra media para hacer lo mismo.

Edward la observa fascinado. Siente cosquillas en el estómago y siente como su masculinidad se endurece. Isabella parece no darse cuenta, pero cuando está apunto de ponerse la segunda media, ella lo mira. Deja caer su vestido y se endereza sosteniendo su mirada. En respuesta, Edward se sonroja, luego entra en pánico y sale corriendo del departamento. La puerta se cierra de golpe.

Edward baja las escaleras corriendo avergonzado y sale del edificio por la puerta de al frente.

L-L-L-L

Los obreros ven curiosos como Edward pasa volando, cerrando con fuerza la puerta exterior.

L-L-L-L

Edward está tendido en su cama. Levanta la mirada al escuchar el sonido del tranvía pasando por fuera.

L-L-L-L

El tranvía hace su recorrido a través de la silenciosa calle.

L-L-L-L

Edward se levanta y se viste rápidamente.

L-L-L-L

Edward, leyendo un libro, mira sin ser visto, como Isabella recolecta los tickets. Ella grita el nombre de la próxima parada. Ella no ve a Edward mientras trabaja.

L-L-L-L

Edward está parado al otro lado de la calle de donde vive Isabella. Él está indeciso si entrar o no.

Los obreros están descargando una van. Él espera a que ellos terminen antes de deslizarse hacía el salón camino a las escaleras.

L-L-L-L

Edward está sentando en uno de los escalones. Luego, de la nada, Isabella está parada detrás de él, en uniforme, llevando una caja de carbón en una mano y una escotilla en la otra. Ella luce cansada pero no sorprendida de verlo.

-Allí hay dos cubetas bajo las escaleras, puedes llenarlas y traerlas arriba-dijo Isabella.

Isabella camina directamente hacia él. Por un momento él se tensa al pensar que podría haber algún tipo de contacto. Pero ella sigue de largo.

L-L-L-L

Edward abre la puerta. Él enciende una tenue luz. Hay una gran cantidad de madera en un rincón. En la otra está el carbón. Él toma una pala y saca un poco, no sin antes levantar una nube de carbón y polvo.

L-L-L-L

Isabella está en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y se ha desatado la corbata. Edward entra con dos baldes de carbón. Su cara y sus ropas están negras.

Isabella casi escupe la leche y se pone a reír.

-Dios, luces ridículo, mírate- dijo ella.

Edward se mira a sí mismo en el espejo junto a la puerta y sonríe. Isabella camina rumbo a la bañera que está en el rincón de la cocina.

-No puedes irte a casa así como estás. Dame tus ropas. Te prepararé un baño- dijo Isabella de espaldas a Edward.

Isabella abre la llave. Hay un calentador y el agua caliente empieza a salir. Edward se quita su chaleco, luego para.

-¿Qué, siempre tomas un baño con la ropa puesta?- le pregunta Isabella sonriendo.

Isabella toma su chaleco y va a abrir la puerta del balcón. Edward se desnuda. Ella pone el chaleco en la barandilla del balcón.

-Está bien, no miraré- dice Isabella.

Al contrario, ella se voltea y camina directo hacia él. Edward está desnudo. Isabella toma sus ropas y las deja en la silla. Edward entra a la bañera. Ella va de nuevo al balcón. Él espera a que la bañera se llene y luego se sumerge completamente. Isabella sale al balcón y vuelve a entrar. Cuando él emerge del agua ella está ahí, cerca de él. Ella toma el shampoo y se lo pasa a él. Edward nota que su mano tiembla.

-Lava tu cabello, te traeré una toalla- dice ella y se va corriendo.

Edward lava su cabello, luego se sumerge de nuevo. Cuando vuelve a emerger Isabella está sosteniendo una toalla grande. Él se levanta, sale de la bañera y se da vuelta para esconder su erección. Por detrás ella lo envuelve con la toalla y lo frota para secarlo. Luego ella deja caer la toalla. Pone su cuerpo contra la espalda de él y Edward se da cuenta que ella está desnuda. Él se voltea y se enfrenta a ella.

-Por esto es que volviste- susurró Isabella.

Edward la mira fascinado.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa- susurra Edward.

Isabella baja la mirada –Tu sabes que eso no es verdad- dice.

Edward frunce el ceño y poniendo sus dos manos en las caderas de ella la acerca a su cuerpo. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de él y se besan. Era como el segundo beso de Edward pero se sentía como el primero. Edward la agarra con más fuerza y va bajando hasta sentarse en el piso con Isabella encima de él. Todo el tiempo ella lo mira a los ojos. Isabella se levanta para acomodarse. Suelta un suspiro y Edward un jadeo. Era la primera vez de Edward.

Ella empieza a moverse.

Lento.

Rápido.

-Uhm- jadea ella.

Más rápido.

-Oh Bella- gruñe él.

No puede soportarlo. Edward cierra sus ojos y, al venirse, empieza a gritar y a temblar. Isabella pone su mano encima de su boca para apagar el ruido y lo abraza.

Y él hace lo mismo con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**1958**

La familia está en medio camino de terminar la cena. Edward está sentado viéndolos comer pensando en su reciente encuentro con Isabella.

Sus ojos.

Sus manos.

Sus labios.

Sus suspiros.

Su corazón latiendo rápido.

-Preocupaste a tu madre- dijo Carlisle, su padre.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirlo? He dicho que lo lamento- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-La asustaste- dijo Carlisle.

-Difícilmente fue mi culpa, me perdí, eso es todo. Por eso llegué tarde. ¿Puedo tener un poco más?- dijo Edward. Él buscó por más estofado y se sirvió un poco, lo hizo solo para cambiar de tema. Emmett sigue comiendo, una mirada de desprecio en su cara, demasiado superior para involucrarse en esto.

-¿Cómo alguien puede perderse en su propia ciudad?- dijo Alice.

-El doctor me dijo que tenía que caminar- dijo Edward alzando la voz.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Alice.

-Estaba yendo hacia el castillo, terminé por el campo de deporte- susurró Edward.

-Están en direcciones opuestas- dice Alice sonriendo.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dice Edward entre dientes.

Alice lo mira unos momentos para luego mirar a su padre.

-Está mintiendo- grita Alice.

-No está mintiendo Alice, Edward nunca miente- dice Esme.

Esme se nota preocupada pero sonríe. Alice sabe que ella está en lo correcto así que deja el tema. Todos siguen comiendo por un momento.

-Papá, he decidido que quiero volver a la escuela mañana- dice Edward.

-El doctor dijo que necesitabas otras tres semanas- dice Esme.

-Bueno, yo iré- dice Edward.

-¿Carlisle?- lo llama Esme.

-Si él quiere volver, entonces que vaya- dice Carlisle.

Edward no puede respirar, como si un momento decisivo en su vida ha sido alcanzado. Carlisle lo mira, pareciendo saber qué está pasando con su hijo.

L-L-L-L

Es una construcción antigua y gigante. Toda la escuela está saliendo, pero Edward es el primero. En una ida desesperada grita adiós a sus amigos y se va corriendo.

L-L-L-L

Edward sube rápido las escaleras. La puerta del departamento de Isabella está entreabierta. Él la abre y entra rápidamente buscando a Isabella. La encuentra en en la cocina frente al fregadero, ambos se miran. Edward se acerca y se quita apresuradamente toda su ropa mientras la empieza a abrazar y a tocar. Levanta a Isabella sosteniendo sus muslos y la sienta en el mueble. Ambos jadean al conectarse. Todo pasa muy rápido. Edward se viene en 20 segundos. Cuando termina esconde su rostro en el cuello de Isabella. Ambos están sudorosos.

-Lo siento- susurra él.

-Está bien… pero no eres solamente tú- susurra ella jugando con su pelo.

L-L-L-L

Están en la cama. Edward está acostado debajo de ella. Isabella toma sus manos y las guía a su propia cara, luego a su cuerpo. Los minutos pasan. Ella empieza a moverse dentro de él y en respuesta él también se mueve.

Él mira sobrecogido como ella alcanza su climax.

L-L-L-L

Isabella se queda dormida en el pecho de Edward. Él está despierto mirando una marca de nacimiento en el brazo izquierdo de ella. Se acerca a la marca y la besa. Isabella despierta y se estira.

-¿Cómo te llamas- susurra él.

Isabella abre sus ojos en sorpresa. Luce desconfiada.

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Tu nombre- dice Edward sonriendo también.

-Pensé que sabías, la otra vez me llamaste Bella- susurró ella acariciando su espalda.

-Sí, creo que lo leí alguna vez en tu uniforme, pero quiero saber tu nombre completo- susurra él.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunta ella mientras baja sus manos y se aleja de él.

Edward la mira con tristeza.

-He estado aquí tres veces. No me has dicho tu nombre y yo no te he dicho el mio- dice él.

Edward espera un momento. Ella mira hacia otro lado y luego lo vuelve a mirar.

-_Isabella Swan_, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Edward, _Edward Cullen_- dice él sonriendo.

-Edward… uhm… entonces, estoy con Edward- dice Isabella sonriendo, como si hubiera algo chistoso en eso. Al sonreír, se le hacen unas arrugas en los ojos. Edward ama eso. Isabella sigue sonriendo.

-Isabella- dice Edward y se tira sobre ella.

Ambos ríen.

* * *

Falta tan poco para salir de vacaciones de verano! espero subir con más frecuencia :)

Saludos, Ale.


	5. Chapter 5

**1958**

La familia está en medio camino de terminar la cena. Edward está sentado viéndolos comer pensando en su reciente encuentro con Isabella.

Sus ojos.

Sus manos.

Sus labios.

Sus suspiros.

Su corazón latiendo rápido.

-Preocupaste a tu madre- dijo Carlisle, su padre.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirlo? He dicho que lo lamento- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-La asustaste- dijo Carlisle.

-Difícilmente fue mi culpa, me perdí, eso es todo. Por eso llegué tarde. ¿Puedo tener un poco más?- dijo Edward. Él buscó por más estofado y se sirvió un poco, lo hizo solo para cambiar de tema. Emmett sigue comiendo, una mirada de desprecio en su cara, demasiado superior para involucrarse en esto.

-¿Cómo alguien puede perderse en su propia ciudad?- dijo Alice.

-El doctor me dijo que tenía que caminar- dijo Edward alzando la voz.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Alice.

-Estaba yendo hacia el castillo, terminé por el campo de deporte- susurró Edward.

-Están en direcciones opuestas- dice Alice sonriendo.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dice Edward entre dientes.

Alice lo mira unos momentos para luego mirar a su padre.

-Está mintiendo- grita Alice.

-No está mintiendo Alice, Edward nunca miente- dice Esme.

Esme se nota preocupada pero sonríe. Alice sabe que ella está en lo correcto así que deja el tema. Todos siguen comiendo por un momento.

-Papá, he decidido que quiero volver a la escuela mañana- dice Edward.

-El doctor dijo que necesitabas otras tres semanas- dice Esme.

-Bueno, yo iré- dice Edward.

-¿Carlisle?- lo llama Esme.

-Si él quiere volver, entonces que vaya- dice Carlisle.

Edward no puede respirar, como si un momento decisivo en su vida ha sido alcanzado. Carlisle lo mira, pareciendo saber qué está pasando con su hijo.

L-L-L-L

Es una construcción antigua y gigante. Toda la escuela está saliendo, pero Edward es el primero. En una ida desesperada grita adiós a sus amigos y se va corriendo.

L-L-L-L

Edward sube rápido las escaleras. La puerta del departamento de Isabella está entreabierta. Él la abre y entra rápidamente buscando a Isabella. La encuentra en en la cocina frente al fregadero, ambos se miran. Edward se acerca y se quita apresuradamente toda su ropa mientras la empieza a abrazar y a tocar. Levanta a Isabella sosteniendo sus muslos y la sienta en el mueble. Ambos jadean al conectarse. Todo pasa muy rápido. Edward se viene en 20 segundos. Cuando termina esconde su rostro en el cuello de Isabella.

-Lo siento- susurra él.

-Está bien… pero no eres solo tú- susurra ella jugando con su pelo.

L-L-L-L

Están en la cama. Edward está acostado debajo de ella. Isabella toma sus manos y las guía a su propia cara, luego a su cuerpo. Los minutos pasan. Ella empieza a moverse dentro de él y en respuesta él también se mueve.

Él mira sobrecogido como ella alcanza su clímax.

L-L-L-L

Isabella se queda dormida en el pecho de Edward. Él está despierto mirando una marca de nacimiento en el brazo izquierdo de ella. Se acerca a la marca y la besa. Isabella despierta y se estira.

-¿Cómo te llamas- susurra él.

Isabella abre sus ojos en sorpresa. Luce desconfiada.

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Tu nombre- dice Edward sonriendo también.

-Pensé que sabías, la otra vez me llamaste Bella- susurró ella acariciando su espalda.

-Sí, creo que lo leí alguna vez en tu uniforme, pero quiero saber tu nombre completo- susurra él.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunta ella mientras baja sus manos y se aleja de él.

Edward la mira con tristeza.

-He estado aquí tres veces. No me has dicho tu nombre y yo no te he dicho el mio- dice él.

Edward espera un momento. Ella mira hacia otro lado y luego lo vuelve a mirar.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Edward, Edward Cullen- dice él sonriendo.

-Edward… uhm… entonces, estoy con Edward- dice Isabella sonriendo, como si hubiera algo chistoso en eso. Al sonreír, se le hacen unas arrugas en los ojos. Edward ama eso. Isabella sigue sonriendo.

-Isabella- dice Edward y se tira sobre ella.

Ambos ríen.

* * *

So, oficialmente de vacaciones :)

Saludos!


End file.
